Bending Time
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: How much have things changed since Hermione took Lily's place in James' heart? How will she handle being a young mother to a possible Harry? Sequel to 'Breaking Time'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Here is the sequel to my last story "Breaking Time", which I suggest you read before this if you haven't already. It picks off where it left off. I had put it to a vote if people wanted to see a sequel. I had a good time writing a Hermione/James pairing and was itching to do it again. I wasn't sure I'd get to it, but now I have. "BendingTime". How much have things changed since Hermione took Lily's place in James' heart? How will she handle being such a young mother to a possible Harry?**

**Once Broken**

Hermione cringed as she felt the small kick within her stomach, and she laid a hand upon it. Never had she imagined she'd become a mother at the tender age of sixteen. As a matter of fact, she never pictured herself becoming a mother at all. She had always been invested in books and learning new things. She had never pictured such a life for herself.

She shook her head at the thought. It wasn't altogether true. She had briefly pictured such a life with Ron. Had she not committed to mission that took her into the past, it might have happened. It would have happened, had she kept her heart away from James. He wasn't suppose to be hers, he was Lily's, but a seemingly innocent ride on the train with him changed everything.

And now she carried his son—Harry Potter.

Upon leaving his time and then returning to it, she believed she had accepted her new role. In fact she was proud of it, but she was quickly coming to the end of her term. Harry would be coming along soon, and the reality of the world she had changed was crushing her yet again.

"Ow!"

Hermione jumped up in her bed as she felt another kick, this one more forceful. She raised her wand and lit up the lanterns in the room, then she glanced down at her bulging belly.

"Harry," she whispered. Part of her couldn't shake the idea that he somehow knew what she had done; how she had changed his parentage. But there was no way he could know, or could he? She turned to the other side of the bed. "James, wake up."

He was dead asleep.

"James."

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. Standing in the doorway, holding a long knife, was none other than Lily Evans. She wasn't the same sixteen year old Hermione had come to know. She was the adult version, and she looked livid.

"_Give me my baby!"_ she screamed.

Hermione couldn't form words. All she could do was stare in shock.

"_Give me my Harry!"_

She crossed into the room and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"No, stop! James! James!"

All her screaming couldn't rouse James Potter. She kicked out and tried to grab him as Lily proceeded to pull her out of the bed. She kept up her struggle as Lily dragged her across the floor. Lily pulled her up and slammed her against the floor, knocking all sense from Hermione.

"James," she mumbled in a daze. "James,…help."

Her rolling eyes found Lily crouched before her, gazing at her with much intensity with her knife raised. Her eyes rolled to the bed, and she was thankful to see James had awoken. But for some strange reason, he didn't come to her rescue. Instead, he sat at the edge of the bed, watching her with a blank expression.

"James,…James!" she started to cry, as her mind started to clear. "Help me! She's trying to steal my baby!"

"You mean my baby, and Lily's" he said coldly.

She looked at him in fright as he stood and moved to crouch next to Lily. He had shifted to his adult self as he planted a passionate kiss on Lily's lips. A kiss that he'd come to give Hermione who could only watch in horror.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Lily raised the knife.

Hermione screamed as the knife pierced her stomach.

Hermione sat up in bed. Her heart was racing and her breathing was coming in gasps. It had only been a nightmare; a nightmare fraught with guilt.

She lit the lanterns in the room with her wand, then leaned back against the pillows.

"Just a dream," she muttered to herself. "A stupid dream."

She turned her head to the other side of the bed where James didn't lay. Of course he wasn't there. They weren't married. James was back at Hogwarts, finishing up his last year while she stayed in a housing unit in Hogsmede village. Now that her pregnancy was coming to an end, she had left the castle and started doing independent studies. The professor of her House, Mcgonagall, would come by every other evening to retrieve her work. Every time she did, she felt and saw Mcgonagall's disapproval of what she had done, further encouraging her growing guilt.

Of course Dumbledore had not pushed her out of the castle for her pregnancy. She was welcomed to continue staying in the dorm, but she had preferred it this way. She'd caused enough trouble for the present and future and she didn't believed she deserved special treatment. Besides, with a room to herself, she need not worry about whispering girls, or a lovesick James Potter.

Hermione threw back the covers and made to get out of bed for some water when she felt it, a sharp pain in her abdomen.

She gasped and bent over.

'_It can't be time!'_ she thought frantically. _'Not now!'_

But it happened again.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the pain.

A knock on the door briefly distracted her.

"Ms. Granger dear?," said the voice. "It's Ms. Iris coming to see if you need anything before I turn in."

"Iris! Come in! quickly!"

The housekeeper of the housing unit, Iris, was not the most competent at times, but she had become quite devoted to Hermione.

The frail looking young woman peeked in cautiously.

"I don't mean to disturb you, but…oh my dear! Are you alright!"

Hermione forced open her eyes to see her still waiting by the door, looking shaken.

"No…I think..something's happening with the baby," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my!" cried Iris. "Are you due now?"

"No…not for another…" Hermione made to stand and was quickly loosing her balance. Iris saw to it quickly as she hurried over and caught Hermione who clung to her for dear life.

"Ms. Granger…I think it's happening…now," Iris whispered.

Hermione had enough strength to raise her head up, but saw Iris was looking behind her on the bed. Hermione turned as well and found the edge where she had been sitting was quite wet.

'_No'_ she thought in terror, _'Not now. Not when James isn't here'_.

"It'll be alright dear, I'll take care of you," Iris assure her. "Somehow."

"Get somebody," Hermione begged weakly.

"But there's nobody to get, except other guests," Iris reasoned. "I don't think they'd like it if I woke them."

"You were willing to wake me," Hermione muttered through gritted teeth. The pain was increasing so much she was forced to moan and double over further.  
Iris had a tight enough grip on her with one hand and with the other, she pulled away the soaked sheets and helped Hermione back onto the bed.

"Lay down there, and we'll, try and get you through this alright?"

"No…you don't know hhhhoooooOOOOWWWWWW!"

She found she could not argue against her anymore. The baby was definitely coming-tonight! A sense of fear mixed with nervousness ran up her spine. What if the baby really was Harry? What if it wasn't? Or, what if it was some monstrosity brought on by her tampering with time?

The baby wasn't due for another week. If this wasn't a sign that something was wrong, she didn't know what was.

Hermione howled as another wave of pain hit her. She could just barely hear Iris whispering silencing charms on the room.

"Let's not disturb our guests," she said in forced calmness.

Tears began to run down Hermione's eyes.

"I'd give you something, but I'm not sure what," Iris admitted.

"Just…help with the…baby," Hermione begged. It was much too late for pain cures, and she doubted any would be strong enough for her.

"Yes my lady."

Everything that followed, was like a blur to her. She felt her undies being pulled off her. Her vision seemed to be wavering in and out of focus. She found herself muttering "James" over and over again. Then he was there, in the nude, crawling upon her shaking form.

'_It's alright Hermione,'_ he whispered. '_We'll be alright, my wife.'_

He lifted her hand and kissed it, like a true gentleman. Then he leaned into her for a kiss but before she could feel that kiss, he faded away, and Iris crossed the background.

"Ready to push, yes?" said Iris.

Iris was over her now and Hermione's legs were spread. No real words were coming out; only gasps of pain and fear.

Her wide frightened eyes fell to the door, which was open and had Lily standing in the doorway. It was the teenaged version she was used too, and she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Hermione found herself asking the girl.

Lily pointed right at her.

"My baby," she cried. "You stole my baby!"

Hermione's eyes widened further, especially when she saw Lily pull the knife from behind her back. She could only scream.

"Push my lady! PUSH!"

Hermione's screams echoed around the room. Somehow, in all the confusion of seeing James and Lily, Hermione managed to push. She imagined that much of the pain stemmed from feeling Lily's knife strike her gut. Hermione cried out every time it came down. She could practically feel the blood spreading across her form.

"Keep pushing my lady! We're almost there!"

Hermione could feel it as she followed her instruction. The sharp sensation of what the future might be; what it could be.

Lily was no longer there stabbing the knife. When she looked up, she was Voldemort.

Hermione let out a final scream before the pain subsided. She melted against the pillows. The haze let behind was still disorienting for her, but things were starting to clear. After a moment of pure silence, a baby's cries could be heard.

Hermione found the strength to pull herself up and find the baby in Iris's arms. She tried to bite back the fear.

"Is it…is it…a…_boy?"_ she asked in a hushed voice.

Iris was doing her best to soothe the baby's cries. She took a peek and nodded.

"Yes, I believe it is Ms. Granger."

Hermione sank back, shocked.

"Would you like to hold your child?"

An image of Lily passed before her eyes.

"Sorry?" Hermione questioned in a far off voice.

"Would you like to hold your child?"

She raised her arms slowly. "Yes, yes I would."

Iris gently laid the baby in Hermione's waiting arms.

"Oh, he is a precious one, isn't he?" said Iris.

"Yes, Harry is," Hermione agreed.

"Harry? Already come up with a name?"

She had, because the baby was definitely Harry Potter. He was the spinning image of his father, as she expected him to be, and only time would tell if he maintained features from herself. At the moment, her feelings were conflicting. Her maternal instincts were trying to kick in, but they were blocked by the wavering uncertain guilt and unease. The baby in her arms was once and was meant to be, her best friend. Now, he was her son.

Hermione pulled him close and planted a kiss on his forehead and hoped she would come to see him as her son; to love him as a son.

She had forever erased that past. There was no going back to it, unless she reached for the time-turner once more. Her eyes momentarily shifted over to the drawer where she still kept it. If she went back now, way back before she went on the mission that formed a love between her and James, Harry might still be born to Lily and James; there would be nothing different.

Now she was being introduced to this new reality. How could she possibly look back? Who was to say going back wouldn't destroy Harry completely.

"Ms. Granger, would you like me to give the father a call?"

"No," she said quickly, but upon Iris's look, she shook her head. "I mean, he's probably sleeping and…well. I just want to be alone with him for tonight."

"I understand then. I shall take my leave. Such a lovely boy. You must be so proud."

Hermione watched Iris leave, partially wishing she'd stay. She was pulled away when Harry began making happy gurgling noises at her. Harry's eyes found her, and they were brown like her own. They were not green like they should be, like Lily's. It was a clear sign that Harry belonged to her, to her and James.

Hermione held him close and kissed his forehead again.

"Hello Harry. Long time no see."

She leaned back into the pillows and hoped that James would understand any difficult choices she might have to make, for their future.

**First of all, I can't believe I started up on Harry Potter fanfiction again. But since I'm collaborating with another fan on creating an HP fic, I decided to go ahead and give you guys the sequel you wanted to 'Breaking Time'. Being this is a short short story, I was able to make the time to do it. So if I wrote any more HP fics, they would be short as well.**

**Anyways, this may be a two-shot, or a three-shot, but there's definitely another chapter coming, and I'll see if it ends next time, or continues.**

**Post reviews to keep the story going please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Okay, this is part two. The baby has been born, and it is Harry Potter. Being this is more of a psychological story on Hermione's part with all that's going on, it's a short story. **

Possibly Fixed

"He's perfect."

Hermione glanced up at the smiling face of James as he gazed at their infant son in her arms. She glanced down as well, watching as their son Harry suckled from her breast. It was still very unreal to her. Here she was, the mother of her best friend. It had been seven days since his birth and she had yet to fully embrace the motherly side of her new role. She had accepted being James' lover, but even now that was starting to shatter. The reason for it laid happily in her arms, feasting away. Instead of seeing Lily coming at her with a knife, there had been brief flashes where Hermione had seen a teenaged Harry in her arms. Thankfully it wasn't happening now.

"Silly," Hermione playfully scolded. "Nobody's perfect."

"Well he is," said James with a big grin. Then his eyes raised up to her own. "And so are you."

James leaned forward and Hermione caught his kiss. It was just as passionate as it had been on the train. It had been a while since he'd kissed her that way, as he had known she was just adjusting to being a mother. She was surprised how much she missed it.

James broke the sweet kiss and ran a hand behind Harry's head.

"Beautiful, and perfect, like you. We're a perfect family now."

Hermione could only gaze at him in wonder. She knew James was on a high of affection with the birth of their son, but she couldn't help wondering if it would really last. Would he one day become more invested in his own interest, like Quidditch? It made her briefly think of their coupling on the train, where James decided it was better than the game.

"The deal still stands you know," said James.

"Deal?" Hermione questioned.

"Your deal to marry me," he laughed.

Hermione huffed as if it was the silliest thing she'd ever heard.

"You've still got some school to finish," she reminded him.

"And I will," James promised. "I'll get a good job, and take care of you."

"I don't need taking care of, thank you very much," she said with some indignity. James just grinned. He reached out a finger and ran it down a strand of her hair.

"Must be so hard. You should take my mum on her offer and—"

"I'm not going to burden your parents with my…situation," Hermione quickly told him. She turned away and felt her cheeks flush with guilt. She had momentarily thought of _mistake_ instead of _situation_. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth.

'_It's not a mistake, it can't be. It just can't be'_ she thought desperately.

"Mum and dad love him."

Hermione didn't respond. They had welcomed the birth of their grandson, but Hermione couldn't help feeling they didn't feel the same about her. She never asked how James explained to his parents about the reason for Harry's birth, and she hadn't wanted the details on how they reacted. James had assured her they were calm and happy, but Hermione refused to believe it. Parents wanted their kids to finish school first and not start a family. She tried not to think of the subject of family as it would only remind her of her own, which did not exist in this time.

"He's my responsibility James," she said quietly as her eyes dropped to her son. "I'll look after him."

"We'll look after him," James corrected.

"Isn't it about time for you to go to Quidditch practice?" she said without looking at him.

James bowed his head in slight disappointment.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Almost forgot."

"Better get going," she told him, a little more coldly than she meant.

"Ah, right. You'll be alright?"

"I've got Iris don't I?"

"I suppose."

Silence fell between them, just as it often did when James had to leave for classes or practice. It was the kind of silence that was filled with mixed emotions from Hermione; most of them was anger, and of course, regret. This was the obvious situation. James had a bit more freedom, while Hermione occupied her time with the baby. Her studies temporarily took a backseat. She would never complain about it to James. How could she? She made the decision to come back to his time and try to work out the pregnancy. She bit her lip as she wondered if it was working at all.

"I'll see you later then," James told her. He leaned in, and this time he left a kiss on her forehead, then planted one on the baby's. "Our friends still ask about you, you know. They're trying to pool some money to get the baby something nice."

"No!" she said quickly. "Don't let them spend their money on us. They can't afford to—"

"They want to."

"I don't want them to." Again, she had said it a little more coldly than she intended. James got the hint as he looked away.

"Right, well, later."

Hermione watched him leave, knowing he had read her cold, frustrated vibes. But she did not want him to sacrifice anything more than he had to. The weight was on her. She had given James permission to effect their future in such a way.

She sighed as she thought back to it. She had always been the one to say no; to know the limits. She simply hadn't predicted how difficult it would be to put limits on the heart.

"It's just you and me now Harry," she said quietly as she gazed at him. Then her gaze shifted to the drawer where the time-turner lay. With one hand, she pulled it open and took it out. She turned the small hourglass in her fingers.

Time was different now. It was harder. But, would it be harder if it was changed again?

She looked down at Harry, then she looked at the closed door from which James had departed. She closed her eyes and forced herself to see the motherless Lily standing before her.

Would everything be better if she gave that time-turner another turn? Would Lily get what she wanted? More importantly, would time be unbent?

It couldn't be a selfish desire. It had to be a decision that was best for everyone, especially the baby. Hermione gazed down at Harry as she felt him give her a small tug. The guilt would not go away unless something was sacrificed, and something else was accepted. But one thing she refused to sacrifice, was a baby with no mother.

She would not leave him behind with no one but James to look after him. He was still in school, and Harry was a situation they both shared. If she changed time again, or changed it back, it could all go away and change for the better.

With that in mind she threw the chain around her neck, as well as Harry's. She looked at the table as she considered leaving behind a note.

"No," she said to herself. She would not worry James. If anything, this would make him see that they really weren't meant to be. That she had bent the universe to her will. Now, she would try to bend it back, by sacrificing her love for James.

"I'm sorry Harry." She leaned down and kissed him on the head. "I'm sorry we're leaving your father. But, it's for your own good."

Without thinking twice, she turned the hourglass for the last time.

The Burrow in her own time greeted her. More specifically, the stairway of the Weasley's cramped house. Hermione was roused out of her shock by a fussy Harry. She looked down at him. He was unharmed.

"Time for another feeding I'd say," said a voice coming down the stairs behind her.

She turned and found Molly Weasley making her way down. She paused as she ran a gentle hand around Harry's head.

"He's a handful isn't he."

"Ah..yes, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione answered, uncertainly.

"Come now, you can feed him during lunch."

She smiled at her, then continued on her way. Hermione remained where she was, staring after her in a daze. Mrs. Weasley was acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary; as if Hermione had been apart of her life ever since she first went back in time. The difference was that Mrs. Weasley acknowledged Harry's existence. She acknowledged the baby version of him.

Hermione forced herself out of her shock and moved down the stairs, with Harry wiggling gently in her arms. Her thoughts drifted to the time she returned to her present after meeting with James; a time where Ron didn't know her, which meant Molly Weasley didn't know her either.

Hermione paused before the kitchen door. When she pushed it open, she discovered just how much things had been altered.

There were the familiar faces of some of the Weasley boys. Fred and George were there, goofing off with one another at the table. Across the table was Ron, who at the moment seemed a bit down. His eyes momentarily raised to meet her own, but she found she couldn't look at him properly. The feeling of shame momentarily enveloped her. When she raised her eyes again, she saw the startling difference of this time.

The Maurauders were among them, except for one, but there was another familiar face from that era. The second strange thing about it was that they weren't adults, but teenagers, possibly around the ages of fifteen or sixteen like herself.

Sitting next to Ron quietly sipping his juice, was a young Remus Lupin. He wasn't paying attention to anything in particular. If anything, he appeared a bit drained. From a corner of the kitchen that Hermione hadn't noticed, came Ginny carrying a basket of rolls. She purposely presented them over Remus's shoulder.

"Would you care for one Remus?" she asked.

He met her eyes and seemed to flush a bit.

"No thank you."

"Oh," Ginny answered. Hermione could tell she was disappointed at his lack of interest in her as she wandered away.

Next to Remus, was a pair that Hermione assumed was the cause of Ron and Remus's discomfort.

There was a young, handsome Sirius Black, and practically on his lap was a young, eager Lily Evans. Both were snogging fiercely; their fingers coursing through each others hair.

"Hey! That's enough you two!" Mrs. Weasley called out as she turned away from the stove. She even banged her pot for effect.

Lily pulled away, much to Sirius's disappointment as he gave a small whine.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley, she is my girl," he told her.

Lily smiled and traced a finger on his lips.

"And one day she'll be my wife." He turned back to her and snuck in a quick passionate kiss.

"There's no need for you two to put on a show of it."

Lily spaced herself away from Sirius who reluctantly let her go. When Mrs. Weasley's back was turned again, Sirius turned to Lily and mouthed something Hermione couldn't make out, but it caused Lily to giggle and slap him playfully. Ginny seated herself at the end of the table with a bowl of soup and glanced over at Remus with longing.

"Hermione dear, have a seat. I'll prepare your lunch for you."

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione took a seat next to a high chair, which separated her from the last familiar face next to Lily's other side. It was Peter Pettigrew, who was absorbed in his lunch of a sandwich and soup.

"Peter?" Hermione asked uncertainly. He stopped with his spoon barely touching his lips.

"Yeah?"

She noticed he did not carry the eyes of a traitor, but of an ordinary boy.

"Ah, where's James?"

She didn't know why she asked it, or why she asked him of all people. She only hoped it didn't make her look foolish. There was a possibility that James could be dead in this new time.

"You know him. Probably goofing off in Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" she questioned.

"Yeah, remember? Said he had something special planned for you and the baby, I think."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed as he turned to the conversation. "You should have gone with him Ron. Get something for that Luna girl you're dating."

"I'm not dating her," he mumbled. His eyes flashed up to Hermione, then he quickly turned away.

"I wonder what else has changed," Hermione said under her breath.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"Nothing. So, where's Mr. Weasley."

It was the key word that told her how much things had changed. All heads turned her way, plastered with emotionless faces. Mrs. Weasley quickly turned back to the stove and began mixing the pot of soup rather quickly.

"Hermione," Peter whispered. "You alright?"

"Huh?"

"You know not to mention dad," said Fred.

"After he cheated on mum and got killed," said George.

It was like a punch in the gut. All the air seemed to leave her. Mr. Weasley, the kind hearted fellow who was so highly concerned about his large family, had become an adulterer. And worse than that, if that was possible, he had become dead. Hermione was roused out of her confusion by the soft sounds of sobs coming from what should have been his only love. Ginny crossed over to her and threw a gentle arm around her shoulder. Hermione looked away.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm not…feeling myself at the moment," she quietly apologized.

"Suppose a baby really does things to a person," said Fred in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Besides that, mum's moved on," said George. "She's got her sights set on Cornelius Fudge."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Most of the group laughed, and Hermione noticed Mrs. Weasley blushed just a little. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Lily seemingly reaching into Sirius's lap. He gave her a grin and reached up to squeeze her breast.

Harry started to cry, distracting Hermione from the odd scene before her. She gently lifted him out of the chair and stood.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned.

"Er…I'd better tend to him before I have lunch. I won't be long."

She quickly left the room with Harry laying protectively against her shoulder.

Once she was on the other side of the door, she released a deep breath. That wasn't her world in there—that wasn't her time. She had come back to change what she had broken, and the response of the universe was to mend it, to rectify it in some possible way. Two different time periods were merged, creating one where James's friends were teens connecting with the wrong people, and where Mr. Weasley was out of their lives. James was apparently still alive, and still the father of Harry—but Lily was not the mother.

Time was not the way it was suppose to be. She had received a sneak peak of how much things had changed due to her relationship with James, and she was fearful of seeing the rest of it.

Harry's cries became louder, pulling her attention to him. She rocked him gently in her arms.

"Harry…ssshhhh, it's okay, it's okay." She ran a gentle hand along his cheek. "I guess I didn't change things at all. But have I made things, worse?"

If there was anything she was grateful for, it was that she was still Harry's mother. Lily wasn't interested in pursuing him or James at all.

**Okay, one part left to go! So this turned into a three-shot. Please keep up the reviews guys! I mean it. It really motivates me to keep writing this. I slightly hesitated at making Mr. Weasley a cheater, but I wanted to really twist time. Being this is so focused on Hermione, it's not likely you'll know why time twisted this way.**

**So now that Hermione's back to her own time (and by the way, this takes place in her 6th year) how will she cope?**

**Review and stay tuned for the conclusion!**


End file.
